Pieces of an Ice Cold Heart
by Emilie Cullen XO
Summary: These are just random stories of Bella and the Cullens. Contains Love, Fluff and Humor.
1. In Emmett's Car

In Emmett's Car

Bella's POV At Charlie's House:

"Edward, where's your Volvo?" I asked, surprised that he came to get me in Emmett's BIG Jeep.

"It's getting a check up. You know, cleaned, oil check, the works." Edward shrugged, getting out of the cab to help me in.

"Charlie is gone for the day, we can do what ever we want."

"And we couldn't do what ever we wanted before then?"

"Shh! So, where's Alice?" I asked. Edward laughed.

"She saw some mechanic accidentally scratch her Porsche and right now she is hovering over his shoulder, making sure that he never touches her car."

"Wow, she must really like that car to take away a whole day off of shopping." Edward laughed and pressed the gas pedal. We were flying down the highway. I tried very hard not to focus on the landscape that was flying by.

"Edward, do you think you could slow down?" He gave me a bored look. He was tired of my commentary. "I want to savor the moment."

"What moment?" Edward asked, his golden eyes seemed to look deep into mine, I had to remember to breath.

"I don't know, just being here with you."

"Well, how about we take a scenic tour?" I nodded at his suggestion. He turned on the next side road. It was covered by trees, almost blocking out the little sunlight that Forks had to offer. He was driving slow. We were deep in the forest now and slowly the jeep came to a stop.

"Bella, do you know what I want to do?" Edward whispered, kissing the edge of my jaw, breath in, breath out.

"What?" I managed to gasp as his lips slowly traced the out line of my eye, lightly touching my eyelashes.

"Savor the moment, by being with you." My lips found his and our bodies slowly started to melt together.

Alice's POV

At The Garage:

"Emmett!" I called, coming out of my vision.

"Yeah Alice?"

"You lent Edward your car right?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You might want to go stop them before they wreck you interior." I watched as Emmett ran out of the mechanic shop as fast as a human could run but it was obvious he wanted to run faster. He started running at normal (vampire) speed before he had crossed the sidewalk.

Emmett's POV

Running To Save His Car:

There it was. It wasn't hard to find my jeep, being a colossal car. I ripped open the driver's door, closing my eyes and using one of my hands to make sure no vile vision of by brother and his fiancee or the inside of my car would haunt my memory for eternity.

"OK! GET OUT RIGHT NOW! EDWARD YOU OWE ME IF THIS CAR IS MESSED UP!"


	2. In Bella's Truck

In Bella's Truck

Bella's POV

In Her Truck:

"Hey, Bella, for a wedding present, how about a nice little Audi Coupe? Good Gas Milage, it's reaches speeds of over 60 miles a hour . . ."

"No Edward!" I didn't like it when he Picked on my truck.

"Please Bells! You know, everyone has a new car. Emmett has his jeep, Rosalie has her red convertible, Alice has her Porsche, I gave Jasper that motorcycle, even Carlisle has his mercedes."

"Why don't you buy that car for Esme? That nice little Audi Coupe that reaches speed of more then 60 miles and hour and has great gas milage."

"But it isn't her wedding." I didn't answer.

"Please can I buy you a new car?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope." I said as I quickly stopped the car. "Fine, if you wont drop it, I won't move."

"Bella, you know how easily I can make you move."

"Try me." Edward leaned in. Gently breathing his delicious sent on me. I lost my train of thought.

"Please?"

"What?"

"Can I buy you a car?" He murmured, kissing my neck, by cheek, my eyes. I turned toward him, kissing his ice cold nose, his lashes, his jaw. I unbuttoned his shirt. while his pulled mine over my head. We melted together, two puzzle pieces, perfectly matched. My fingers knotted in his hair, while his hands pushed my waist closer still, his mouth slowly moved toward my ear.

"Maybe this car isn't so bad after all."


	3. Bella's Birthday

Bella's Birthday

Bella's POV

At The Cullen House:

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Alice screamed with enthusiasm. Bouncing on my bed (at the Cullen's house.) I had another sleep over but this time it was actually with Alice.

"What are you talking about Alice? My birthday isn't until September." I mumbled sleepily, burying my head back into the pillow.

"I know that silly!"

"Then tell me why you woke me up at 4:00 am."

"Because nothing interesting is going to happen today so I am going to through you a birthday party! Don't worry, I already bought you a present and so did Edward and Emmett and Jasper and -"

"ALICE!" Alice wasn't a person I (or anyone else in the Cullen family) could rein in. As in, to control her enthusiasm. But, seriously, they didn't need to buy me presents.

"Go celebrate someone else's un-birthday!"

"I'll see you in 45 minutes and 11 seconds. If you want to know milliseconds it will be -" I quickly buried my head deeper into the pillows. I laid there for exactly 36 minutes, trying to get back to bed. But I was to filled with dread on what Alice had planned. I got up and took my shower and put on one of the outfits that Alice had bought me on one of our many shopping trips. And, as she predicted, she saw me in 45 minutes and 11 seconds, she probably had the milliseconds right but I didn't care.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Everyone shouted when I came down the stairs. They were used to Alice's unexpected ideas.

"Happy Birthday to everyone too." I mumbles sleepily, I couldn't feel bad about my attitude, it was 5:00 in the morning! The room was decorated Alice style (I'm not even going to describe it. . .) Alice danced over to me.

"Come on Bella! Time to open presents!" Alice handed me hers first. I unwrapped the small package, to tired to through a fit. It was a little pedicure kit.

"Thank you Alice. I guess you saw that I really needed this" I said with deep sarcasm, setting it down next to me. When I looked up again, Alice was already handing me my next gift.

"This one is from Carlisle and Esme." I took the wrapping off of the box. Inside was a little book. I opened the book and I noticed that the pages were blank. I stared at it confusedly.

"It's a diary, for you to write down you best human and new memories." Esme said quietly.

"Thank you, that it a really nice present." Alice didn't want chit chat, she thrust another present into my hands.

"This one is from Jasper." I curiously unwrapped his present. It was another book only this one was a brand new copy of Wuthering Heights.

"I noticed your copy was falling apart."

"Thanks Jasper. That was really thoughtful." Jasper looked awkwardly at his feet. I guess, if he wasn't a vampire, he was have turned more red then I normally do.

"This one is from Emmett and Rosalie." I was surprised at the mention of Rosalie's name. I tore the wrapping paper. Inside the square box was a new, CD player.

"Thank you Emmett and Rosalie. Mine was starting to skip." I set the CD player next to the rest of the other gifts.

"Here, is the last one. It's from Edward." I shot him a dirty look.

"It's for you to listen to while you are kissing me." I felt like I was missing out on a joke. I quickly unwrapped the package. My curiosity aroused. It was a CD. I quickly put it into the new CD player and hit play.

"Breath in, Breath out, Breath in, Breath out."


	4. Dominoes

Dominoes

Bella's POV

At The Cullen House:

"Hey, Bella! Do you want to play dominoes with us?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Sure." Just as long as we weren't going to set them up in rows to knock down. I would probably just knock it over because of my clumsy disability.

"We are going to play mexican train." Emmett informed me. Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table. Maybe it did have a use after all.

"How do you play?"

"Well, we start by putting the double twelve in the middle and everyone has a small trinket but I will tell you about that when we get there . . ." Alice interupted.

"You know what Alice? I think I'll just be on Edward's team."

"Ok." I walked around to where Edward sat and climbed up onto his lap.

"Morning Sweetheart." He whispered into my ear. I laid my head back and kissed the bottom of his jaw. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, how was your night?"

"Interesting."

"How?"

"Alice had the strangest vision." He laughed. I felt like I was missing out on a joke.

"Edward, it's your turn." Jasper called from across the table. I really wasn't watching the game. So far Edward and Alice were winning. (Hmm I wonder why . . .) And as the hours got later and later, I soon fell asleep. When I awoke, Edward was laying on my bed. I started to swing my legs over the side but he stopped me.

"Bella, look at the floor." I quickly looked down. Surprise covered my face. On the floor were millions of dominoes. All stacked neatly.

"Bella! Touch the blue domino!" Alice called up the stairs in her sing song voice. I quickly found it and pushed. Soon the whole house was cover with the dominoes clicking together after 3 hours of this, the last domino went plink and Edward picked me up and carried me downstairs.


	5. On A Hospital Bed

On A Hospital Bed

Bella's POV:

AN: Just to let you know, this story takes place while Bella is still in the hospital in Twilight. But before prom.

"Bella, I love you. Bella, I love you." Edward chanted in his velvety voice as I slowly awoke from another drugged slumber. As my eyes opened, I heard him quietly chuckle. "Have a good nap?"

"Edward!"

"What?" He seemed concerned. I tried to lighten my voice.

"Today is the day I can finally leave this clean place! I won't have to smell bleach and latex everywhere I go!"

"That, is the most cheery voice I have ever heard you use."

"It would be much more cheery if you would kiss me good morning."

"I think I can do that." Edward laughed. He went straight at my mouth, my heart lurched. His lips were cold, I knotted my fingers in his hair, he turned to stone, I went up to his ear.

"Don't even think about it." He leaned back down and my heart stopped. The machine went blank. I kissed along his neck, his perfectly curved nose, only when I heard the next 5 words did I stop kissing him.

"OMG! THE CORPSE IS MOVING!" And the nurse fell into a faint where she was standing.


	6. In Alice's Bathroom

In Alice's Bathroom

Bella's POV

At The Cullen's House:

"Hey Bella, do you think you could go get that shampoo from the bathroom? Edward you might want to go with her."

"Sure Alice." I got up from the couch and Edward rose to follow me.

"Hey! Bella! Be sure to come back, you have to see who wins this PS2 game. Rose says me and Alice won't tell." Emmett laughed as we walked out of the room.

"Edward, why did Alice want you to go with me?" I asked as we walked into her vast bathroom. Edward raised a eyebrow. He opened one of the cabinets that held some of Alice's shampoos. There were about a million bottles.

"Oh I see." Edward quickly picked the right one. "I don't know what I would do with out you." I stood on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN AND ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Alice screamed from downstairs. Edward chuckled and we walked downstairs, hand in hand.


	7. What To Be For Halloween

What To Be For Halloween

Bella's POV

In Bella's Bedroom:

"Halloween is only a week away. What do you want to dress up as?" Edward asked me as we sat on my bed. Actually I was sitting on his lap but he was on the bed.

"I know!"

"What?"

"Guess." Edward looked at the ceiling as if the answer was there.

"A Princess and Prince Charming?"

"No."

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"No."

"Heathcliff and Cathy?"

"No."

"Two pumpkins?"

"No."

"Two mice?"

"No."

"A bride and groom?"

"Ha ha, very funny. But no."

"Devils?"

"No."

"Angels?"

"No."

"Singers?"

"No."

"Cheerleaders?"

"No."

"Bella, I'm running out of ideas here."

"Vampires!" Edward looked at me like I'd lost it.


	8. Truth or Dare

Truth Or Dare

Bella's POV

At The Cullen House

"Everyone, gather around the crystal ball." Alice chanted in her sing-song voice. The room was lit by black light baulbs, fogged flowed out of a machine that was somewhere in the room, Alice had on this really pretty gypsey outfit that probally cost more then my car (but then again it was free) But with Alice, you couldn't expect anything less.

"Listen closely simple vampires and mortal. The cyrstal ball says we shall play Truth or Dare! No remember, you can NOT turn down a dare and you have to tell the whole truth." Emmett squealed in exitment as Alice said this.

"What does the cystal ball have anything to do with it then?" I asked, confused.

"The crystal ball works like a magic 8 ball only the sides have our names on it." I made a little "o" with my mouth. Alice gently took the ball and shook it.

"Jasper."

"Dare." Alice grinned evilly.

"I dare you to go into Forks and ask Mike if he would like to go out with Bella." Edward let out a roar of rage. But was immediatly quiet, he seemed to hear something in Alice's thoughts. Edward started laughing. I glared at Alice and then at Edward.

"Sorry Edward." Jasper got up and everyone got up to follow.

Soon we were at the Newtons house and in those few minutes Alice was in a completly different outfit.

Jasper rang the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mike, how would you like it if Bella were your girlfriend?" Mike turned from pink to white to green.

"How?" Mike manageed to choke out.

"All you have to do is go change." Mike let out a girly squeal and raced up stairs. As soon as Mike was out of sight, Jasper turned around and vomited.

"Jasper! Are you all right?" I called out so softly only vampire ears could have heard me.

"Bells, the emotions coming off of that guy would make anyone puke." Edward and Alice burst out laughing.

"We better leave before Mike gets back downstairs." Emmett called out.

"No wait, I got to get what Mike is goign to wear on film!" Alice told everyone, we immediatly hid ourselves again.

2 minutes later, Mike walked out of the door.

He was wearing a bright yellow shirt and burmuda shorts. I couldn't help it, IO roled over laughing and as Mike realized the joke, he quickly walked back inside and locked the door.

Soon we were all back at the house. Jasper lightly shook the ball.

"Bella." I gulped. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"What are you most afraid of?"

"Spiders and Seaweed." Emmett burst out laughing and my cheeks turned bright red. Edward gently kissed my hair.

I took the crystal ball, careful not to drop it.

"Edward. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Bite Me."


	9. Truth or Dare Continued

Truth or Dare Continued

Bella's POV

At The Cullen House

A pained look came to Edward's sweet face. I felt bad but I knew this is what would be best for everyone.

"Not now."

"Edward, you can't turn down a dare."

"It's just a game. No of the other dares actually lasted more then a half of a hour."

"Yeah, this would take about two minutes." Edward sighed in frustration.

"Bella if I bite you . . ." _Oh no! he wouldn't!_ "I will go to the Volturi." _He would._

"Fine. You don't have to."_ I would rather die then have Edward Die! _"But I'm not playing any more." I got up and left.

**A/n: (I was going to change her but I thought that wasn't romantic enough. Maybe I'll do that in another story . . .)**


	10. Emmett's Notes

Emmett's Notes

Bella's POV

At School

Bella, . . . **Emmett, . . . **_Edward, . . ._

"Pssst . . . Bella!" Emmett was sitting right next to me.

"What?!?" I whispered back.

"Read my note!" I wearily looked at the note that was in my lap. I quickly unfolded it.

**Bella, we must have code names so no one knows who we are! I call Hunkalious!**

I quickly scribbled something back.

O . . . K . . . Hunkalious . . . I will be The Incredible Ms. B.

**Sweet! You know The Incredible Ms. B., you are so sweet that you should come over to my house tonight -**

Suddenly the paper was snatched from my hand.

_Yeah, this is The Incredible Mr. E. and you are no longer allowed to talk to The Incredible Ms. B._

**But I'm not talking to her, I'm writing.**

_Fine, you shall have no correspondence with The Incredible Ms. B until the day you die!_

**I'm already dead stupid.**

You know if a teacher found this note, they would be very confused.

**Speaking of which, Mr Banner is coming over! Talk to you later Bella!**

_No you will NOT_

But the Bell had already rung.


	11. Shopping With Edward

Shopping with Edward

Bella's POV

At The Cullen's House

"Hey, Bella, we are going shopping!" Alice jumped up with enthusiasm.

"No, Alice, We Are Not." I tried to make my voice sound firm.

"Please Bella?" Alice gave me her puppy dog face.

"Fine, but Edward has to come with." Edward's head shot up from the couch.

"OK!" Alice sang.

Soon we were in the car heading toward Port Angeles. We went through store after store, Alice buying everything she saw (that was actually worth wearing) Me and Edward just followed, holding hands.

"Bella! you have to go into Victoria Secret!" I sighed. I learned just to let Alice have her way. It saved you a lot of time. "You too Edward!"

"Alice, you had another vision and your not letting me inside your head!" Alice just giggled. Alice zoomed through the racks (not literally) Handing me so many 'clothes' that they were falling out of my hands.

"Edward, why don't you help Bella instead of standing there." Alice scolded. I looked up at see Alice's hands full of more 'clothes' and my sweet Edward's pained face. He looked like he was about to gag. He took all of the 'clothes' and walked towards the counter. "Wait! Edward, you have to help Bella try them on!"

"Why, you can see her throwing them in her closet when she gets home."

"But the fun part of shopping is trying on the clothes!" Edward wearily turned around and walked towered the dressing rooms. I realized what vision Alice had hidden from Edward. I laughed out loud. Edward turned to stare at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just thought of a funny joke." Edward kept walking. "Alice, what should I say?"

"Just say, hand me . . . and say a name of a article of clothing . . . and he won't have a clue what to do!" We both laughed and hurried toward the dressing room.

Edward's POV

In the Changing Room

"Edward can you hand me that slip." _What the heck is a slip?_ I dug in Bella's huge pile and pulled out a thing at random. _Hopefully that is "slip"._ I tossed it over the door.

"Edward, this isn't a slip." Bella tossed it back over. _Dang._ I picked up another piece. "Edward, a slip is like a skirt. Quit tossing over random things." _Dang it._ I looked and a found something that looked like a skirt and tossed it over.

"Thank-you, can you hand me a pair of flip flops?" _What the heck are clip clops? _"Edward, are you there?"

"Yeah, what are clip clops?"

"Flip Flops Edward, Flip Flops."_ Oh, at least I new what those were._

2 hours later after going through EVERY SINGLE article of clothing in the store.

_What the HECK?!?!?!?! They didn't buy ANYTHING!_


	12. Wax Sculptures

Wax Sculptures

Bella's POV

At The Cullen House

"BELLA! GUESS WHAT! WE ARE GOING TO THE RENAISSANCE FESTIVAL!"

"ALICE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I screamed, imitating Alice's excitement.

"THE RENAISSANCE FESTIVAL IS A FAIR THAT IS BASED IN MEDIEVAL TIMES! COME ON! WE ARE GOING TO CHANGE!"

"Why?" I didn't get it, I was fine in the clothes I was in.

"SILLY BELLA! AT THE FESTIVAL, EVERYONE DRESSES IN OLD CLOTHES OF THAT TIME!" With out asking, Alice picked me up and ran upstairs to her huge bathroom.

Rosalie was already waiting, she was dressed like a gypsy. (The out fit was so skimpy that I wondered why she was even wearing clothes at all.) They quickly did my make-up and hair and put me into a medieval dress that looked like one of those old princess dresses.

This time Rosalie carried me downstairs and in two minutes Alice was in her dress and hair and make-up done. I almost laughed out loud (if it wasn't for the fact that Alice was so beautiful she could totally pull it off) She was dressed as a fairy.

I turned around and the three boys were in costume too. Jasper was wearing pants and a white baggy shirt that you saw on old peasants in movies. Emmett was wearing a prince charming out fit and jumping up and down with excitement. My heavenly angel was wearing a white shirt, the top to buttons were left undone, showing his perfectly carved chest. My breath caught in my throat and he broke into his perfect crooked smile that I loved.

Edward quickly ran up and took me out of Rosalie's arms.

"Ready to go?"

"Do I have a choice?" Edward just laughed. I vagley noticed that Esme and Carlisle were in normal clothes and mutter how it was fair. Edward must have heard because his perfect lips were curving into a smile. Soon we were speeding (of course) toward the renaissance festival.

Emmett's POV

At The Fair

YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! THIS IS SO AWESOME. I AM JUMPING UP AND DOWN IN EXCITEMENT! I saw Edward roll his eyes. I scanned the nearby shops. One caught my eye and I wanted to do it NOW.

"WAX HANDS AND SCULPTURES!" I yelled out. I ran over to the shop and everyone followed me. I turned around. Edward and Bella weren't here.

EDWARD! IF YOU DON'T GET IN HERE I WILL PICTURE BELLA NAKED FOR THE ENTIRE DAY! I screamed in my head. Edward was in the shop in less then two seconds. He glared at me and I smiled.

"Hello, how can I help you lovely young fellows today?" The booth keeper came up to our group. Bella rolled her eyes.

"4 wax sculptures!" I said. Everyone glared at me.

"Right this way." He lead us toward the back of the shop where there were 4 wax stations. At each station there was a bench that held the tools and on a platform was a huge block of white wax.

Edward and Bella had taken the first station, Alice and Jasper had taken another, Carlisle and Esme had the third station and Rose AND I had the last.

Suddenly Alice called out. "Let's have a best sculpture contest!"

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed. We set to work.

"You guys are going to lose!" Rosalie called out to everyone as we started sculpting.

Bella's POV

Working On The Sculpture

"Edward, what can I do?"

"How about you pick the design and the colors, I'll sculpt."

"I like it. How about a heart and in pink." Edward smiled his heart breaking smile and we set to work.

Everyone was done. The whole took about 30 minutes because everyone was working at human pace. Mine and Edward's heart looked like it was actually a ruby carved into a heart. At the bottom Edward had written 'Edward and Bella Forever'

Carlisle and Esme had done a fairy scene. It had tall grasses with fairies and pixies playing in it. Only the fairies and pixies looked exactly like us. When I saw it, my mouth hung open.

Alice and Jasper had done themselves in a embrace. The wax was so realistic, I was surprised when Alice and Jasper stepped into my line of vision.

Emmett and Rosalie had also done themselves. It remained me of greek gods and goddesses. Emmett was Zeus, brandishing a lightning bolt and Rosalie was at his feet looking like the goddess of beauty. (Only she was much prettier.)

All were so much better then mine and Edward's, but he didn't seem to mind, he just wrapped his armed around my waist and kissed my forehead.

The owner of the booth walked back to us and what he saw clearly amazed him. Alice danced up to him.

"So, which do you think is the best?" He seemed confused by her question. "We had a contest to see who would make the best sculpture, which is best?" He walked by each one in turn. He went to ours first.

His mouth dropped open and walked over to Carlisle and Esme's next. His mouth dropped open. He walked towards Alice and Jasper's statue. He did the same to them and to Emmett and Rosalie's.

"I can't decide. They are all so good. You all win! The detail and likeness is superb and I am speechless." We all laughed, took our sculptures and left.

We took our sculptures back to the Cullen's house and we put them decoratly through out the house.

2 Days later

When Edward and Bella got home from school, they saw something had happened to their Wax sculpture

Edward's name had been crossed crossed out and scrawled into the wax was the name "Mike" was scrawled into the wax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE HORROR!" Bella screamed.

2 Days After the Other 2 Days

Edward and Bella came home from shopping and with Alice and what they saw made Bella faint.

Mike's name had also been crossed out and the name "Eric" was stabbed into the wax.

2 Days after Those Last 4 Days

Rosalie and Alice had just given Bella YET ANOTHER make over. Bella Ran out of the house screaming.

Eric's name had been torn out and the name "Tyler" was dented into the wax.

2 Days After The Last Incident

Edward and Bella came home from a trip from the meadow. Bella threw the Heart into the Garbage.

All of the names had been clawed out and scratched into the wax was the name Jacob"


	13. Bella's Hurt

Bella's Hurt

Carlisle's POV

At The Hospital

"Carlisle! Bella's HURT! And we don't know why or how!" My son Edward's voice was so full of guilt and worry. It was pitiful.

"Bring her over here Edward." I told him calmly. Edward picked Bella up and set her on the examination table. "Bella, can you show me were it hurts?" Bella nodded, took her finger and touched her shoulder.

"OW!"

Then she touched her knee.

"OW!"

Edward's face was filled with helplessness as she touched the rest of her self.

I sighed at the STUPIDNESS!

"Bella, your finger's broken."


	14. Plane Tickets

Plane Tickets

Bella's POV

At Bella's House

"Bella! Guess what!" Edward's eyes were bright with excitement.

"What Edward?" I asked.

"I got you plane tickets so we can go see your mom in florida!"_ I loved it how he said _**we**_ instead of _**me**

Suddenly, a question hit me. It didn't seem important, but Edward must have seen something on my face, because he asked:

"Bella, what wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Edward, I just thought of a question."

"Ask away."

"Which is farther away, Florida or the moon?"

"Hello! Can you see Florida?"


	15. Hide and Seek

Hide and Seek

Everyone's POV

At the Cullen's House:

"Who is going to count first?" Edward asked. Looking around the room at Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, and Bella.

"Rosalie is going to count first." Alice spoke out loud.

"Jasper, 50 bucks Rose will find Bella first." Emmett whispered. Jasper reached out to shake his hand.

"50 bucks she'll find you first." Jasper lowered his voice. "Cause your so big." Emmett punched him.

"1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . ." Everyone cleared the room. Bella headed outside and she had hidden herself behind a bush. Edward quickly went to the river, jumped in and held his breath. Alice was inside the house and she easily fit inside one of her bathroom cupboards. Emmett went out to the garage and hid in his jeep. No one new (except Alice and Edward) where Jasper had gone. Carlisle ran into the Forks hospital and Esme ran into the woods.

"9,997 . . . 9,998 . . . 9,999 . . . Whatever." Rosalie walked outside first and immediately caught Bella's scent.

"FOUND YOU BELLA." Rosalie screamed so everyone heard her.

"I AM FOUND." Bella called out, she turned around and sat in the living room. Rosalie then checked the garage.

"FOUND YOU EMMETT."

"I AM FOUND." The game lasted 30 more minutes but no one new where Jasper was and Edward and Alice wouldn't say. Finally after much persuading, Edward said:

"He's in the house." Everyone split up to search for Jasper (except Alice and Edward who already new where he was. After 5 more hours. Everyone came back very discouraged.

"Ok Alice and Edward, this isn't funny, where is he?" Rosalie said is a annoyed tone.

"He is under his bed, reading a book."


	16. A Random List

You know Your Obsessed (or _interested_)

Here is a RANDOM list of things that show that you are in love with Twilight (and series)

1. Your head snaps up when you here a name that is in the Twilight series

2. Your head snaps up when you hear the name in the Twilight series

3. You contemplated making your parents divorce, find a baseball player named Phil to marry your mom, disown any siblings you may have, change all your names and move to Forks, Washington.

4. Changing you name to Cullen and adopting some siblings to take any of the roles you haven't covered. Move to Forks and drink only red colored stuff (if your really in to it, you will actually drink blood . . . eww . . .)

5. You plan on naming your kids after your favorite characters in Twilight (that is if you don't marry a vampire and be turned into one . . .)

6. When you see tinted windows, you think that maybe a vampire is driving . . . (Then passers by, wonder why the car is now in the ditch . . .)

7. You want to own one (or more) of the cars in Twilight.

8. You get exited when you see one of the cars in Twilight. (Maybe too exited)

9. You have read the series more then once . . ._ obviously_ . . .

10. You would dump your boyfriend or girlfriend for a vampire or werewolf ANYDAY!

11. You dressed up as character from Twilight for Halloween.

12. You are always on FanFiction (or another site for Twilight Lovers)

13. When you hear thunder, you immediately think of vampires playing baseball.

14. You are terrified of anyone named James, Victoria or Laurent . . . (Ahhh!)

15. Your favorite book is the Twilight series!


	17. Lemons

Lemons

Author's POV **(Muhahaha!)**

At The Cullen's House

"You know Edward, now that I'm changed we can get Fergalious!" **(You know, I can't picture Bella actually saying that . . . nor can I imagine, that these words would actually come out of Edward's mouth . . .)**

"Anything for you Fergie!" Edward said as they ran at vampire speed up to their room. Lay down on the bed that only had one use now . . . _cough_ . . . you know, while they get . . . _fergalious_ . . .

**LET'S SING THE LEMON SONG!**

_1 lemon_

_2 lemon_

_3 lemon MORE!_

_4 lemon_

_5 lemon_

_6 lemon DON'T BE A BORE!_

_8 lemon_

_9 lemon_

_10!_

_LET'S START OVER AGAIN!_

**You know, let's not.**

**ANYWAY**

**Now that Bella and Edward **_sigh at his godliness _**(wait, what am I saying? I love Jasper!) are finished **_cough_** let's go see if they want to go shopping!**

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"Nothing Jazzy-Pooh."

"Alice, I just hacked into your computer."

"Like I said. Nothing -" **HOLY SHIZ!** With my super vampire eyes, I saw some people in white coats running (at vampire speed) **how did that happen?** toward me . . . **THEY WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!**

"Jasper. I love you but I have to go!" He looked very confused.

"Yeah, I'll go read a book . . ."


	18. Edward's New Car

Edward's New Car

Carlisle's POV

At the Cullen's house

"Hello Carlisle." My son Edward called to me from the front door.

"Hello Edward. How was your day?"

"A little depressing. Bella totaled my volvo. So I bought a new car."

"And what is it this time?"

"A mercedes."

HE DID NOT!

"Ah, yes I did."

SHIZ! FORGOT ABOUT THE MIND READING . . .

"You did Carlisle?"

WHAT?

"Forget about my special gift?"

"Only for a minute. I am sorry Edward." Edward smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go see Bella."

"Ok Edward, you have fun." I smiled and waved him out of my office. With my super vampire eyes, I saw Edward speed off and once I new he was out of hearing my thoughts I began my wonderful plan! Object: Edward's Car, Mission: Destroy

"Alice!" Alice was in my office in less then two seconds. she was jumping up and down in excitement. "Alice, please do not tell Edward my genius plan!" Alice nodded. "Alice, can I confide in you?"

"Of course!" Alice squealed in excitement.

"Now, when will Edward and Bella come over?"

"They weren't planning on coming over."

"Will you call him and tell him to bring Bella over? I don't care what excuse you use but once they get here, keep them out of the garage and your head." Alice nodded and ran off to start planning. I quickly went back into my office and found my secret box of explosives. Muhahaha!

Bella's POV

At Bella's House

Me and Edward were in the middle of a kiss when the phone rang. Edward pulled away to answer it.

"Alice? . . . Yes . . . Sure . . . NO! . . . Fine." Edward hung up the phone.

"Why did Alice call?"

"She wants to give you a 24 hour makeover."

"Please tell me you said no."

"I did. But then she said that she would take you anyway and if I agreed, then I could stay with you. Sorry." Well, since Edward would be with me, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

We walked out to his new mercedes and drove to the cullen house. As soon as we were in the driveway, Alice pounced. This was worst then I thought.

"Alice, why are you translating braille into egyptian?" Edward asked Alice as she pulled me out of the seat.

"I'm trying to calm my excitement! Could you go ANY slower?"

"Well, I glad we didn't take Bella's truck . . ."

"Enough chit chat! Let's go!" Alice picked me up and we ran into the house and up to Alice's bathroom. We weren't seated more then 2 minutes when we heard a ground shaking BOOM!

I was in Edward's arms and we were running outside. Everyone was also running to see what happened.

"Carlisle! What happened?"

"I don't know Edward but your car is gone."

Carlisle's POV

_Sweet Revenge! No one buys a mercedes other then Carlisle Cullen. Muhahaha!_


	19. Bella Sleep Talks

Bella Sleep _Talks_

Edward's POV

At Bella's House

Tonight was like any other night. I was watching the love of my very long life sleep. She was so lucky. Drift off to a place where everything was faux. Rest the mind and recuperate the body.

I looked at the clock. 12:00. Midnight. It was the time that Bella would start talking. I waited patently for her to start. Her heartbeat was slow and steady, She was so peaceful. She wasn't in any pain when she was asleep. That was one thing I loved about her.

Suddenly, Bella got up from her bed and stood in the middle of her room. Sleep walking? Bella had never done that before. I waited to see what would happen but I was ready, incase she would get hurt. Then she started to sing . . . and dance.

"La La La La!

La La La La!

When your feeling' sad and low

We will take you where you gotta go.

Smile and dancing

Everything is free

All you need is Positivity."

_Is my Bella singing The Spice Girls? I knew I should have burned that CD . . ._

"Calls of the world!

Spice up your life!

Every boy and every girl

Spice up your life!

People of the world!

Spice up your life!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Slide it to the left

If your having a good time

Shake it to the right

If you know that you feel fine

Chicas to the front

ha ha

go round!"

_I have to admit it, she is adorable!_

"Slide it the left if your having a good time!

Shake it to the right if you know that you feel fine

Chicas to the front

ha ha

I see ya

Hold tight!"

_OMC she hasn't fallen yet!_

"La La La La La!

Hello many, tim buck two

Califorbos

me and you

kunfoo fighting

dancing queen

travel space man

and all that's in between"

_How does she know the entire dance?_

"Calls of the world!

Spice up your life

Every boy and every girl!

Spice up your life

People of the world!

Spice up your life

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

_Bella can really sing . . ._

"Slide it to the left

If your having a good time

Shake it to the right

If you know that you feel fine!

Chicas to the front

HA HA

Go round

Slam it to the left

If your having a goof time

Shake it to the right

if you know that you feel fine

Chicas to the front

Ha Ha

I see ya

Hold tight!"

Finally she finished the song, climbed back into bed and went back into a peaceful slumber as if nothing had happened.

_I should have gotten that on camera . . ._


	20. Hide and Seek 2

Hide and Seek 2

Rosalie's POV

At The Cullen's House

"Everyone! We are going to play Hide and Seek!" Alice exclaimed in her Alice-y voice. I rolled my eyes. "Bella's counting!" I smiled.

"Hey, Emmett, $50 Bella will find Rosalie last." Emmett shook on it without hesitation. I saw Bella blush.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because, Rosalie is always found last. She even has names for all of the best hiding places." Edward explained. Bella stared at me.

"Ok, I'll started counting. 1. . . 2 . . . 3 . . ." Everyone hid.

2 hours later . . .

"Anyone, know where Rosalie is?" Bella asked from downstairs in the living room. Everyone had been found except me. Edward and Alice refused to tell, just to be fair. I got up and ran downstairs.

"Bella, I was in the closet. In my room."

"What do you call that one?"

"What do you call a dead blond in a closet? Hide and Seek Champion of 1987"


	21. Bella's Revenge

Bonus Chapter !!

I thought of this as i was doing my nails and I thought: OMG I just have to write this one down! So I hope you like it !!

Bella's Revenge

Emmett was getting on my nerves. I was so sick of him laughing at me all the time! It's not my fault that I fall down all the time!

Then it hit me. Revenge. It was perfect. Nothing could go wrong and the best part was that Alice and Jasper were out hunting so Alice wouldn't be here to spoil it! Muhahaha! Now all I needed was the perfect moment.

1 hour later . . .

Perfect! Edward was upstairs, Rosalie was in her room doing her make-up and and Emmett was in the livingroom, bored out of his mind. I inosently walked up to him and as soon as Emmett's eyes made contact with mind I screamed my hardest.

"EDWARD! ROSALIE! EMMETT KISSED ME!!" Emmett was to dumb founded to even blink an eye. Edward and Rosalie were down in less then a second, pounding on Emmett. Edward was to mad to read his thoughts and Rosalie was angry beyond words and both were to angry to see the situation. Just how I planned.

I made eye contact with Emmett and smirked before mouthing the words. 'Ha. Ha.'

1 week later.

Emmett was avoiding me. Blocking his thoughts and it was starting to drive Edward crazy.

"Emmett! What is wrong with Bella! You've been avoiding her or a week now!"

All Emmett said was this:

"Never get her mad Edward. She is evil." Then he ran out the room. I was still smiling.

Edward was still confused.


	22. Dear Diary

Rosalie's POV

Dear Diary,

I am so mad! Stupid truth or dare! Alice dared me to dye my hair red! (Even though it is only temporary and I could totally pull it off!) So, to blow off some steam, I decided to take a drive in my BMW and just pretend I had my golden locks on my head.

An hour later I passed a farmer and flock of sheep. They were so cute! So I stop and walk up to the farmer, (and of course he is speechless) and I say "If I can guess the exact number or sheep in your flock, could I have one?" (But seriously, like he would have said no!)

Well, he agrees and using my vampire speed, I count the sheep and say: "327." For that's how many sheep there were.

The farmer is surprised but says "Yes, now go find a one you like!"

Then, I look and I find the best one and I had already decided to name it Memo, which is the best name EVER! And I was about to put the animal in my car (of course after putting down newspaper and blankets so it wouldn't get my car dirty) when the farmer goes up to me and says: "If I can guess your real hair color can I have my dog back?"

OH I AM SO MAD! More tomorrow!

– Rosalie Hale


	23. Edward's Anger

Edward's POV

In His Car

_Ha! Ha! Edward! I'm sooo beating you home! . . ._ I heard Rosalie jibe me with her thoughts. My hands tightened on my steering wheel.

Suddenly, Rosalie swerved in front of my, almost causing me to drive off the CLIFF!

"Rose! Pull Over!!" I screamed out my window (loud enough for vampire ears) she does and I pull over to and angrily jump out of my car.

"Rose! What the heck were you thinking?! Did you know it might be a little difficult to explain to humans that I didn't die but somehow my car is at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean!"

_Oh Edward! Get over it . . ._

Anger coursed through my body. My anger was heating my ice cold skin. I turned, ran back to my car and took out a crowbar. Then, about 10 feet away from Rose's BMW, I drew a circle in the dirt and told her to stand in it. "Rose, don't you DARE move from this circle!" She stood in it and then, I went to her car and started ripping the leather from her seats. I knew this would anger her.

But when I turned around she was smiling (and unhelpfully blocking her thoughts from me) Angered even more, I turned back to her car and proceeded to break all her window glass into fine dust. I turned around to see Rose with a even BIGGER smile on her face.

WILL SHE NEVER QUIT?!

Then I started denting all her doors so that you couldn't even open them! I turn around to see he LAUGHING!

T . . . H . . . F?!

"Rosalie! Why the heck are you laughing? I just destroyed your CAR!"

Finally, calming her laughter she caught her breath and spoke.

"Every time you turned around, I stepped outside the circle!"


	24. Let's Play A Game

Alice's POV

Bella was sitting next to Edward on the airplane, and on Bella's other side. We were flying to Florida to see Bella's Mom one last time.

"Bella! Let's play the game of intelligence!" Edward said. _For some odd reason Edward LOVED that game . . ._

"No! I'll lose!"_ Join the club Bella . . ._

"Please!" Edward stared into Bella's eyes. She soon lost her train of thought.

"Only if Alice plays." I quickly buried myself in my Vogue magazine, showing that I was NOT going to play.

"How about, 10 to 1 odds? So if you don't know a answer, you owe me 5 and if I don't know an answer, I'll give you 50."

Edward figured he wouldn't lose and didn't care if he lost and then Bella made the biggest mistake of her life . . . Bella reluctantly agreed. _No!!_

Edward first asked, "What is the distance between the Earth and the nearest star?"

Without saying a word, Bella handed him 5. _Poor Girl . . ._

Then Bella asked, "What goes up a hill with 3 legs and comes back down the hill with 4 legs?"

Edward was puzzled. _YES! Go Bella!_ He took several hours, looking up everything he could on his laptop and even placing numerous air-to-ground phone calls trying to find the answer. Finally, angry and frustrated, he gave up and paid Bella 50.00

Bella put the 50 into her purse without comment, but Edward, angry he had been stumped, insisted, "What is the answer to your question?"

Without saying a word, Bella handed him 5.


	25. Last Chappie

_**Sooo, this is my last chapter and I thought I would spoil you guys and write one in Charlie and Renee's POV.**_

**Note: This is when Bella fakes her death when she becomes a vampire.**

Renee set the phone back into it's cradle. Unbelieving and crying her eyes out. Her boss, passing by her in the teacher's lounge, walks over to her and asks sympathetically, "What's the matter?"

"I just got a phone call that my daughter had died in a car crash on her way up to Alaska. She was going to go to collage there." Then, she broke down crying again.

The boss, feeling very sorry at this point suggests to Renee, "Why don't you go home for the day...we aren't terribly busy, we can call in a sub. Just take the day off and go relax."

Renee very calmly states, "No I'd be better off here. I need to keep my mind busy and I have the best chance of doing that here."

The boss agrees and allows her to work as usual. "If you need anything just let me know" says the boss.

A few hours pass and the boss decides to check on Renee. He looks out his office and sees her crying hysterically.

He rushes over an asks, "What's the matter now? Are you going to be ok?"

Renee breaks down in tears. "I just received a horrible call from my ex-husband Charlie! He said that his daughter died too!"

_**Laughing, thanks for reading! Like it? Didn't like it? Tell me what you think! Recommend me to your readers and friends and don't forget to review! Thank you!**_


End file.
